Beyond
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Ya, Indonesia ingin menjadi manusia normal bukan seorang nation.


**Hetalia** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kepuasan semata dan cerita ini murni dari pemikiran penulis, jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

Indonesia menghela nafas berat lalu membuka kelopak matanya pelan. World meeting sudah berakhir beberapa saat lalu, ada beberapa nation yang langsung kembali pulang setelah pertemuan berakhir, ada juga yang masih tetap tinggal di gedung pertemuan untuk saling bercakap-cakap.

Indonesia duduk diam di tempatnya. Dia tidak berbicara sama sekali pada pertemuan kali ini, bahkan saat Malaysia dan Singapura memprotes hadiah dari Indonesia, perempuan itu justru menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Perempuan berkulit langsat itu menopang dagunya sembari menyaksikan kegiatan para nation dari tempatnya.

Di depan sana –di atas podium- Prussia sedang menepuk keras punggung Amerika yang terlihat loyo hari ini, dia juga memberi semangat dan juga saran kepada Amerika. Lalu di tempat duduk timur terdepan, terlihat Rusia dan China sedang berdiskusi tentang hal yang sepertinya serius. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada Jerman yang memberi ceramah kepada Yunani yang tengah menahan rasa kantuknya. Di sebelah barat, ada Inggris yang terlihat emosi akibat perkataan Perancis dan di belakang Inggris ada Seychelles berusaha menenangkan Inggris. Tak lupa juga, ada pertemuan kecil negara-negara Nordik yang entah membahas apa.

Indonesia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi, matanya melihat langit-langit di atas sana. Eternit broken white dengan lampu-lampu menggantung menjadi pemandangan baru bagi Indonesia selama berada di markas besar PBB. Indonesia menyadari betapa jauhnya jarak antara dirinya dan eternit itu, sama seperti jarak antara dirinya dan para nation lainnya.

Indonesia sadar, mereka sudah tidak seakrab seperti beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Indonesia sadar, itu bukan karena mereka yang menjauhi dirinya tetapi dirinya yang menjauhi mereka. Indonesia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan negaranya. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia. Kebangkrutan Yunani, melemahnya mata uang Amerika, pergeseran mata uang dunia, cuaca yang tidak menentu, kerusuhan di berbagai negara. Indonesia tahu itu semua. Hanya saja, dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dia hanya memperdulikan rumahnya yang sudah tidak dapat disebut rumah lagi.

Indonesia terbatuk pelan, tangannya menyentuh dahinya. Panas, pantas saja mataku berat.

Perempuan itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di mejanya. Satu per satu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya. Gerakan tangan itu terhenti saat melihat bayangan manusia yang ada di mejanya. Perempuan dengan ikat kuda menaikkan dagunya dan melihat Jepang, Singapura, Malaysia, Brunei, dan beberap negara ASEAN lainnya.

BRAK!

Malaysia, perempuan berambut lurus itu memukul kasar meja Indonesia. Beberapa nation berhenti melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di meja Indonesia.

"Dengar, bisakah kau berhenti mengirim asap kepada kami? Kau hanya membuat kami sakit!" bentak Malaysia denga suara seraknya. Singapura hanya terdiam tetapi matanya menatap tajam Indonesia.

"Jika hanya sekali aku tidak akan marah. Tetapi ini setiap tahun. Tidak bisakah kau mengatur masyarakat bodohmu itu, Indon!" lanjut Malaysia masih dengan suara keras, tangannya menunjuk tubuh Indonesia.

"Dengarkan aku Indonesia, jika kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa membantumu," kata Jepang tenang.

Indonesia ingin sekali berkata ya pada tawaran Jepang, tetapi tidak. Indonesia tidak polos, tawaran itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Karena seluruh dunia tahu, hanya Indonesia yang masih berdiri kuat walapun gelombang krisis moneter melanda dunia. Mereka ingin kembali menguasai negara dengan sebuah kerja sama. Tidak, dia tidak mau kebebasan diambil lagi.

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA?" suara Malaysia semakin keras karena tak sabar menanti jawaban dari bibir mungil Indonesia.

Bibir mungil itu terbuka sedikit lalu terkatup lagi. Tangan langsat itu segera mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan iringan suara Malaysia yang menghina dirinya.

Berjalan cepat dengan nafas terputus-putus di antara dinding dingin gedung PBB. Ketika hampir sampai di depan lift yang akan membawa dirinya keluar dari gedung PBB. Indonesia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutupi hidungnya. Dia bersender pada dinding putih bersih, tampak tetesan darah menodai kemeja putih yang dipakai Indonesia dan marmer putih yang diinjak olehnya. Beberapa karet rambut terjatuh saat tangan langsat itu menarik keluar sapu tangan putih dari saku jas yang dia gunakan.

Sambil menahan cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, tubuh Kirana merosot ke lantai. Ada sensasi yang menyakitkan saat tubuh panas itu bersentuhan dengan marmer dingin. Sebuah air mata yang selama ini ditahannya selama berbulan-bulan keluar dari mata indahnya. Mata yang dulunya memancarkan kebahagian dan kepolosan kini berganti dengan kesediaan dan kesakitan.

Indonesia lelah, terlalu lelah untuk mendengar semua hinaan dan cacian yang keluar dari adik-adiknya dan rakyatnya. Dia lelah menahan semua rasa sakit di tubuh dan perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan kesakitan rakyatnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah dari orang-orang yang sudah menyalah gunakan kepercayaannya. Dia ingin berteriak kepada Tuhan untuk menarik kembali anugerahNya, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk menukar anugerah tidak kutukannya. Jika Tuhan tidak mau mengambilnya, maka dia akan menghancurkan seluruh indra perasanya agar dia tidak bisa merasakan semua kesakitan ini.

Indonesia tertawa pelan. Oh, dia lupa, dia bukan manusia. Sekalipun dia memotong telinganya, telinganya akan tumbuh kembali. Seandainya dia adalah manusia normal, maka dia tidak perlu mendapat beban seperti ini.

Ya, Indonesia ingin menjadi manusia normal bukan seorang nation.

Sebuah lengan tangan membuang sapu tangan putih dan menarik kepala Indonesia ke dada bidangnya. Orang itu memeluk Indonesia dengan erat dan membiarkan kemeja putihnya basah karena tangisan dan darah Indonesia.

"Aku di sini, bersamamu. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Indonesiaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: oke, ini fic apaaaan?

Berhubung sudah di buat, Lena publis saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampah ini.


End file.
